Christmas Time is (Unfortunately) Here Again
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: It's that holiday season where people are running like their heads are cut off, especially for a certain poor bartender, but maybe after some "persuasion" from his raven-haired flea, he'll consider making a change...SHIZAYA, YAOI, SMUT WARNING! ONESHOT


"_Nya~!_ Shizu-chan! Catch me if you can~! Ha ha!"

"I-ZA-YA!"

Typical Christmas, if you ask me. Here I am, my scarf's barely clinging to my neck, panting and sweating (even though it's around the end of December) and running after this raven-haired flea.

Now, you're probably thinking that this is one of our usual chases, right?

Nope, 'cause this flea now happens to be MY flea. At times like these, it gets REALLY hard to say that. Reason? He's running like a child on the snow-filled streets of Ikebukuro with countless shopping bags strung up his arms. I swear…

Something else about this situation irks me. He's giggling and smirking like a madman, which brings me to my next question: Why's everyone gotta be so damn happy on Christmas?! Sure, as if cheap toys, blinding lights, and a fat guy in a red suit who's on a mass "Breaking-and-Entering" spree in the middle of the night can make _anyone_ happy. I just don't get it…!

I was interrupted by my mental rant when I saw Izaya slip in a wad of snow (ironic for a master of parkour…) and fall flat on his face. All the bags flew in different directions, almost hitting innocent pedestrians that were passing by. I stopped, and trying to keep myself from laughing, I walked up to him slowly. His face was planted deeply into the snow, and I heard him whimper.

"Oh, great…" I mumbled, "Flea, don't start crying now. Get up, will ya'?"

He shifted his legs and pushed up from the frosty cement. When he finally got to his knees, he sat crisscross on the snow, which was now melting from his body heat. Those red eyes of his had lingering tears in them, but I just scoffed and began to pick up the scattered bags.

"That's what you get for running around here like an idiot." I say as I get the last bag and sling it over my shoulder. I extend a hand towards him, and he gingerly takes it. I help him brush the snow off his pants and fuzzy jacket. When I try to get it out of his hair, I say, "You alright, flea? You hurt anywhere?"

He nods, keeping his eyes fixated on the ground. I sigh.

"Now where did you say that you wanted to go next? Something about a sweet store?"

He suddenly brightens up and says, "I never said anything about a sweet store, protozoan!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I JUST DID, so take me to one. I'm craving some hot cocoa or maybe some fruit cake."

Izaya giggled, "You really are a protozoan, Shizu-chan! You hate sweets with fruit in it with the exception of cherries, strawberries, and blueberries!"

He never ceased to surprise me about how he knew all of this, "…Oh, yeah…come to think of it, I think I hate fruitcake _period_."

"_Fu fu~_! Shizu-chan's a dum-dum~!" he sang. This is what I get for cheering him up…

I flicked his forehead. "That's enough, flea. People are staring."

He winced at the force of my fingers and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. He then gave me a warm smile, and I let him intertwine his cold hand with mine. He blushed, but assured me it was just because of the chilly atmosphere. He's such a bad liar.

"Oi, flea," I called, "if you're really that cold, you should put your hood over your head."

He gasped, "Oh, no, Shizu-chan! If I do that, how will my beloved humans recognize the world's sexiest information broker?! The great Izaya Orihara!" He ran ahead of me and linked his arm with a nearby light pole. He swung around the slick piece of steel twice before giving his ass a good "drop-and-roll", sliding it back up smoothly against the cold bar. His red eyes sent me a wink with a lustful glint in them.

It was getting hot...**quick**. I tried to brush it off by simply asking him, "…You pole dance?"

He hops off and grabs my hand again. "Daddy has taught me well~," he says, as if it's every father's dream to teach their son how to pole dance.

When we finally get to Izaya's favorite sweet store, Miku Miku Yummi, I find that it's got a cliché Christmas theme to it. Lights, lights, everywhere, but we could barely see. They had some type of special where you get two free freakin' huge marshmallows in every cup of hot chocolate you buy. I ended up getting that with a healthy dose of whipped cream (my sweet tooth goes unnoticed) while Izaya settled for an iced bun with green, white, and red sprinkles. We sit down at a decorated booth near the window and peer out through its thick wreath to watch the many last-minute Christmas shoppers rush their way into the stores.

Izaya doesn't have a particular taste when it comes to sweet things. Before we started dating a year and a half, he hated them. He says he prefers things that are bitter, as if that makes ANY sense…In the end, he told me that he would open up to some of the stuff I eat just to make me happy, but then he found out what he's been missing out on. Not long after that, he found this place, and ever since then, he always takes me here when my sweet tooth starts calling to me. Izaya loves to be in control, so I just _love_ proving him wrong.

There's some icing still left on the corner of his mouth after he's finished eating. I roll my eyes and wipe it with my thumb.

"Aren't you a messy eater?" I say stifling my laughter.

He pouts then smirks pointing to my own mouth, "Looks who's talking! You got whipped cream all over your face!"

I jump and quickly snatch a napkin to wipe the sugary residue off my face, but before I can, Izaya seizes my hand. I glance up and see that same lustful glint behind those crimson eyes.

"_Nya_, _nya_, Shizu-chan," he purrs, "_I'll take care of it._"

He leans over the booth to get to me and lifts my chin up with one, rather seductive finger. He traces his digit across my top lip, gathering a good portion of the leftover whipped cream, and licks it off slowly, making sure I'm watching when he flicks and wraps his pink muscle all around his finger. I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer after he leans towards me once more, this time in a kiss.

I'm caught off guard, but kiss back almost immediately. He gives a small mewl in satisfaction, and since it's just us two in the small confectionary store, we continue like that for several seconds. I feel myself about to go crazy and begin to lick and nibble at his lips, wanting his permission to go a bit further. I can still taste some of the icing that he had around his edges, but that's far from my mind right now. Izaya opened his mouth gladly, and I had complete dominance the second he did.

Our tongues almost did a dance in and out of the space between our mouths, which wasn't much. I lean in closer to him to get better access before he moans into the passionate kiss. My mind completely melts like the snow Izaya fell in earlier, but I regain my senses when Izaya suddenly breaks away, a trail of drool dribbling as it broke between us. He wipes his mouth and smirks as he sits back down.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" he coos, "Shizu-chan's being very naughty! Santa might just skip over your house this year!"

I scoff, "Such a tease…Screw that fat bastard!"

Izaya gasps, "Shizu-chan! Don't you dare say that about Santa Claus! He makes kids around the whole world happy during the holiday season!"

"So parents don't find it weird that a very, _very_ old fat guy dressing a blood red suit breaks into their houses around midnight or later, eats their food, and leaves behind presents like toys and candy for their young children?" I ask simply.

He contemplates this, and finally says, "…Guess not."

"Sounds like a pedophile to me."

Izaya was about to retort, but the reindeer bells at the door jingled as Shinra and Celty came waltzing through the door, hand in hand.

"Yo, Shinra! Celty!" Izaya piped, "Merry Christmas, you guys!"

I nod in a hello while Celty types on her PDA.

[Merry Christmas to you guys as well~! \(^ ^)/]

Shinra grinned when he saw the numerous bags under our booth, "So I see you two have been doing some hardcore Christmas shopping!"

I sighed, "You aren't kidding when you say 'hardcore'. People go absolutely nuts in the stores this time of year, especially when it comes to electronics. I had to punch a couple of guys in the face just to get some Wii games."

Celty jumped and typed away again.

[Did you get it?!]

I smiled and nodded. Celty plays a lot of video games with Shinra, so she's almost becoming like those two little otaku…can't remember their names, but not as "fall-hard" as they are. She's the definition of a little girl on Christmas morning when it comes down to video games. Izaya notes her excitement and pulls out two small bags, one being red and the other light blue.

"Thought you lovebirds might want these." He says as he hands the light blue bag to Celty. While he handed the red one to Shinra, she peeks inside and jumps with delight. She types something on her PDA, but her hands are trembling so much, her fingers can hardly keep steady.

[Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! How did you guys know that I've been dying for New Super Mario Bros. 2?!]

Izaya shrugged, "Well, simply put, _I'm_ an informant. A mere amateur task this was for someone of _my rank_..."

I rolled my eyes, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shinra's flustered expression after looking at his gift. His face went from peachy to red in half a second. I remember that I wasn't there to help Izaya pick out a gift for Shinra, so I also don't know what store he went to.

I raised an eyebrow, "Shinra, you okay?"

He nodded with a nervous grin on his face, and Izaya waved his hand nonchalantly.

"He's fine. He's just about to burst with anticipation after receiving his gift." He gave the underground doctor a sly look, "_Right?_"

Shinra suddenly found interest in the floor underneath our feet, and Celty typed.

[Shinra…what's in your bag?]

Said man chuckled and fidgeted after reading what she typed. He saluted to us and took an anxious hold of Celty's hand.

"Well, so sorry to leave you guys like this, but we really gotta run! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Sleep in Heavenly Peace, AMEN!"

He dashed out, pulling a very confused Celty with him. I turned to Izaya, who was giggling nonstop during the whole episode.

"Izaya…what exactly_…did_ you get Shinra?"

He batted his eyes, "Oh, I just thought I'd get those two some rather…_interesting_ toys…"

I gaped, not even realizing that I was blushing, "I-Izaya! What the hell?!"

"What?!" he shouted, laughing hard now, "They just got married not too long ago, so what better time to spice it up? You gotta admit, it was a great gift idea!"

I facepalmed, then sighed deeply, "Anyway, why'd you give them their gifts early? Didn't you say that we were gonna wait until Christmas to deliver everyone their presents? I understand it's the 24th and all, but..."

"Just convenience," he mused, "or maybe it was because I couldn't wait to see the look on Shinra's face!"

I cleared my throat, and he went on.

"We are still giving everyone their gifts on the tomorrow, but I'm too tired to do any more unnecessary walking today. Either way, I know Simon, Kyohei, Togusa, and even those two little weirdoes, Walker and Erika, will be very happy with what they get!"

I'm happy that I finally heard the names of those two kids, but there's something else that Izaya said that I'm not so happy about, or to be more precise, what he DIDN'T say.

"…And?"

"…'And' what?"

"What about me, dammit?!"

That flea innocently blinked twice, obviously faking it, and tried to look baffled, "HUH?! Just whatever are you talking about…Shi-zu-chan~?"

The way he said that, shifting his shoulders up and down in a seductive manner with each syllable, sent chills up my spine.

"Shizu-chan, that's a no-no!" he said waving a finger in my face, "Wanting to open your present before Christmas morning - You're such a naughty boy!"

I blushed a deeper shade of red and stood up abruptly.

"Ugh, let's go…!" I grumbled.

Izaya, bubbly as ever, hopped up and took my hand, "O-kay, Mr. Grinch, to your house we go!"

I groaned as we made our way out of the store carrying the rest of the shopping bags. As if it was possible, the temperature seemed to drop another ten degrees. It was also snowing a bit. I'm not entirely affected by it, but despite wearing his fuzzy jacket, Izaya was shivering from head to toe. A temperate coat covering black long-sleeved V-neck shirt and skinny jeans isn't exactly "winter attire".

"And you call me a protozoan." I say when he chatters his teeth. He glares at me with his childish pout.

"How was I supposed to know that the temperature would drop so drastically today?!"

"You're an informant – that is 'a mere amateur's task'." I mock as I shake my head and glance down at my white scarf. I released Izaya's grip from my hand and casually pulled the scarf off, sliding it on Izaya's shoulders. He jerked at the sudden warmth but eventually allowed me to wrap it around his neck. When I finished, I smiled at him.

"Better?"

He nodded, and realizing that his cheeks were heating up and turning pink, he hid his face inside of the bulky scarf. I ran my fingers through his raven hair, in which the locks felt so smooth and soft under my touch. Izaya looked up at me and curled his lips into a warm smile. I took his hand once more and made tracks in the snow leading to my house. Somehow, it just didn't feel so cold anymore…

When we arrived at my home, Izaya happily flipped his shoes off and plopped down on my loveseat, playfully lifting his legs up in the air ever so daintily. There were damp, yet clean socks covering his feet, and he fingered with them like a bored schoolgirl. It takes me a while until I finally get both my shoes off. Just watching Izaya doing cutesy stuff like that is enough to distract me.

I suddenly have the urge to walk over to him and look at his face. I feel myself blushing at the one thought that's racing through my mind. He doesn't even know how deep his eyes actually pierce right through me. Said owner of these eyes, however, gets irritated that I blocked the light by shading him with my huge shadow.

But…there _is_ a reason why they call it a loveseat…

"_Ne_, _ne_, Shizu-chan." He calls, "Could you move?"

I don't budge. He frowns and touches the side of my face with his frail hand, which isn't as cold as I thought since I held it.

"Shizu-chan…" he whispers. I lean in closer, and our warm breaths are exchanging rapidly.

"I think…I think I'm ready to open my gift now."

Our lips finally connect, and our bodies heated up almost instantaneously. It's been way too long since I've kissed him like this…well, excluding the one from Miku Miku's. Either way, it feels like an eternity.

"_Mm…Shizu-chan…_" Izaya moans deliciously. He begins to nip at my lips, begging for entrance. I smile and unseal my mouth, granting him full access. Sure, he may have had full access, but I was in full control. I heard a groan filled to the brim with ecstasy every time I sucked and licked him. When our lungs couldn't take much longer, we pulled away only to be linked again.

After drawing away once more, Izaya smirked, but it faded away into a pleasured expression when I began to give tender butterfly kisses around his ear and neck, them being his most sensitive spots. I start to bite, careful not to break the skin, and suck to leave small, dark marks on the crook of his neck. I want to make it clear that this is MY raven-haired flea.

"_Haa_…_Shi_…_Shizu-chan~_" he moans on and on. I never thought that I would feel my body heating up already just from hearing my own name. I really have gotten too soft...I stop my actions, making Izaya grunt, and crawl on top of him for a better position. I resume my movements, this time rubbing his lean, creamy stomach up under his shirt, turning the raven beneath me into a moaning mess. I grin to myself and forcefully tweak his nipples, making him yelp.

"_Aaah_, Shi…Shizu-chan! Not so..._hah_…rough…!" he whines, but I shut him up by taking his shirt off, lifting the thin fabric all the way up his chest, and lapping at his nipple. He writhes when I start sucking on it like it's the last thing I'll do.

"_Nngh_…_haah_…_nya_~! Shizu-chan's…_nngh_…being…very naughty, _ne_? _Haah_…"

I stop to raise a clever eyebrow and dip down to bite hard at his side. He yelps again at the unexpected move, and I stop another snarky remark by kissing his luscious lips again. I force my tongue in, slurping and licking every sweet spot of his I find in the caverns of his mouth. While I'm doing that, I feel his shaky hands fumbling with my own shirt, pulling some of the buttons apart urgently. Our kiss broke, and I find that he successfully got my shirt fully opened, rewarding him with a peck to the forehead.

I get up from the loveseat and reach down, picking up my slim informant. He responds by wrapping his arms around my neck, and I carry him bridal-style to the bedroom, slipping off my shirt on the way. I set him down gently on the bed, and he willingly lays out on the soft sheets when I hover over him. I kiss his chest and stomach again, and I hear him giggle slightly at the ticklish touches from my heated breath. I see a small bulge tent up from his pants, and I smirk at his rising erection.

Izaya realizes this and begins to blush. I lick his stomach and give my tongue an extra twist around his belly button before scooting up and dunking my hardening groin to meet with Izaya's.

"_Aah! Hnn…! Shizu-chan! Do…do that again! _"He squealed. I obeyed, doing it over and over again. Our moans melded together in synch, and I began to tug harshly at the hem of my pants. I think I popped off the button, but the lump that was about to grow through my zipper was just too much. I finally get them off and look up to see Izaya struggling to shimmy out of his own pants. I roll my eyes and grin.

"I gotcha…" I say pulling his pants all the way down in one fell swoop, letting them drop to the floor.

Izaya frowns in between his montage of pleasured noises.

"I'm not…a little kid…proto – OH! _Haah_…! _Gaaah_…!" He was rambling so much that he didn't even notice that I ripped off his boxers and began to stroke his member. My gratifying movements ran up and down his shaft as he gripped the sheets tightly when I began to pump him, and after a few moments of that, I replaced my hand with my own tongue. I made sure that I didn't miss one inch of the heated skin, and I finally just took the whole thing in my mouth.

"_Haah...aaahh...Shizu-chan! Gah...oh, God...!_" Izaya threw his head back, once banging it against the headboard. I continued to swerve and twist my pink muscle and bob my head up and down his throbbing organ until I detected the familiar taste of pre-cum. I gave the head one last kiss and shoved my boxers to the floor. I flinched at the sudden chill that raced around my cock, but I tried to ignore it and climbed up closer to Izaya's face with my fingers readily approaching his lips.

"_Haa_…wait, wait…!" he gasps. I get this confused and slightly disappointed look on my face.

"What…you don't wanna do this right now?"

He shakes his head and leans over towards the nightstand. He pulls out the top drawer and grabs a bottle of lube, only this time, it looks like liquefied peppermint…wait…

I slap my forehead. _Should've seen that coming…_

Izaya's flushed face shows an amused expression, and he laughs.

"Cheer up…_haah_…Shizu-chan…! It's…it's Christmas!"

I snatch the lube out of his hands and growl. I squeeze it out of the thick bottle as it gathers up in my palm. It gives off a strong scent of peppermint as I smear it on my fingers, and I can't help but roll my eyes while I'm doing it. After my digits are ready, I slope in on Izaya and kiss around his face and neck while my fingers linger around his entrance. I finally kiss him fully on his lips while I inserted in the first finger.

He shut his eyes and writhed at the pain. I stroked his raven hair to get him to calm down and continued to kiss him. Small tears bubbled in the corners of his closed eyelids when I put in the second finger and began to scissor him.

"_Nnngh…aaah…Shizu-chan…!_"

"Shh…" I whispered before breaking our kiss and pecking his tears away, "Just relax…"

He nods and rubs his sides to resist the natural temptation to push the intruders out, but eventually, I get all three fingers in and stretch him as wide as I could. Izaya tells me constantly that "I'm a big boy"…

When I feel he's ready, I position my cock at the puckered ring of his entrance, and I lick his lips for permission to take it a step further.

"Move." He breathes, and I slowly push my way in. Izaya grips and claws at the nearby pillow, nearly ripping the seams out from the instant pain and pleasure.

"D-damn…Shizu-chan…! _Haah_…it's like you…_aah, nngh_…got bigger…!"

I blush and go in a little further, groaning at the constricting heat. In a few moments, I'm all the way inside, and after giving him time to adjust, I start thrusting slowly.

"_Mm_…_mm_…_nngh_…fa-faster, Shizu-chan…!"

I pick up my pace and start thrusting in different directions. I find myself going a bit harder, too, but Izaya's increasing groans tell me he doesn't mind at all. The whole time, I'm searching for the spot that makes him go insane. After a few more moments, Izaya's breath hitches, and he gasps. I smile to myself in sweet satisfaction.

_Found it~_

"GAH…OH GOD! RIGHT THERE, SHIZUO…!"

I thrust in that same little bundle of nerves again, and I swear that Izaya saw white. He tensed up greatly, almost making me go insane myself.

"L-loosen up…" I huffed out. I knew if he didn't, I would've came right then from the excruciating heat. He looked at me with hazy eyes and nodded. I began to plunge into his hole yet again, this time making the bed bump against the wall with our movements. I barely even noticed the lady-like legs that loosely wrapped around my back. Sweat was pooling off of both our faces as mine dripped onto Izaya's stomach. The room was filled with the sounds of our moans and the slapping of our skin. It's like I became an animal the way I moved and growled.

"_Ah, haah, aah-Shi…Shizu-chan…!_" Izaya cried at the top of his lungs, "_…Nya~! I-I'm gonna…aah…oh, God, I'm gonna…! I'm gonna cum…!_"

As if it was possible, he screamed even louder when I began pumping him vigorously. That pre-cum that ran down my fingers was driving me crazy, but I knew it wouldn't be too long before Izaya lost it. Just the thought of him releasing hard on the both of us made my thrusts faster and wilder, not once missing his prostate. Izaya exhausted his grip on the sheets and began to pull my hair. He chanted my name as if it would be the last thing he'd ever say.

"_Shi-Shizu-chan…aah! Shizu-chan…! I'm…I'm…!_"

Suddenly, Izaya arched his beautiful, slender back and streams of white hot, sticky cum spurted between our stomachs. He panted heavily and tried to wipe his forehead with a numb arm, and his walls tightened immensely. The building pressure in my stomach finally released itself as I came inside Izaya, making him writhe in pleasure. I couldn't help it – I fell on top of my raven-haired lover, and he held me lovingly as I spread my arm out across the sheets, the other caressing Izaya's head. Our chests rose up against each other as we tried to catch our breath from our orgasm. We needed this…and we needed this BAD.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of absorbing the afterglow and falling asleep for who knows how long, I woke up and turned over to look at Izaya's face.

"Oi, flea," I called. He had a peaceful expression on his face as he slept with a soft snore. There was also a little bit of drool threatening to come out of his partially opened mouth. I smiled at this side of Izaya that I only got to see when he was in complete bliss. I nuzzled my forehead against his ticklish hair and kissed his nose.

"Felt that, Shizu-chan~"

I flinch at the sound of his voice. A crimson eye slowly opened to look at me and a coy smile crossed his lips.

"You scared the hell outta me!" I huffed, reminding me of something that I needed, "Hand me that pack of cigarettes over there."

Izaya frowned, "_Ne_, _ne_, Shizu-chan, you said you'd give that up."

"Yeah, as my New Year's Resolution. I got a little over a week left."

"No!" God, he can be so annoying…

I glared at him before turning on my side, "Fine. I'm going back to sleep-"

Izaya smirked, but it vanished into a look of realization and shock when he looked at the clock: 11:50 PM.

"Wait, Shizu-chan! I need…to give you something…"

I stopped moving and glanced at him. He had a huge blush spread across his face. I couldn't help but grin.

"'Kay, what is it?"

Izaya slid off the bed to find a pair of boxers. With that accomplished, he stood up to me and curled his finger a few times in a "c'mere" motion. While he waltzed into the living room, I shrugged and followed suit, but not before I stopped by the closet near my bathroom to grab underwear, pants, and one other thing. With my hands behind my back, I took a few steps to the entrance of the living room and saw Izaya bent over under the Christmas tree. Just looking at the damned thing made my veins throb, mostly because while we were decorating it, Izaya kept scolding me after I repeatedly broke the glass ornaments, on accident of course. That's why our tree kinda looks bland on one side…

Izaya finally emerged from underneath the tree trunk with a huge, white box tied with pink lace. Izaya was always very skilled when it came to fashioning ribbons and knots, but even so, I was still impressed. He extended the box at arms' length with a big grin on his face, and I carefully took it my own hands. He and I both sat down as I untied the ribbon (since he gets upset when I just tear the box apart without a second thought). I lifted the lid gingerly as Izaya's grin got wider.

Inside the box was a huge photo encased in a blue frame dotted with white, glistening snowballs. My eyes softened immensely as I ran my finger down the smooth frame. I remembered it clearly: the first winter since we started going out, the flea kept pestering me to take a real photograph with him, and after four hours of hearing his constant begging, I finally caved in. He didn't even ask me to wear anything formal, that "your bartender get-up will do~" It felt weird, so all I did was touch up my hair.

Anyway, when I showed up, Izaya was dressed in his usual wear as well, but he paced around me in a circle and suddenly ruffled my hair. I was pissed, but he laughed and said he liked it better that way. He fixed by bowtie before giving it a quick kiss and pulled me towards the background for the camera. As the photographer counted down, I smirked when I got an idea. Just as the camera snapped, I snuck a quick kiss to Izaya's forehead, resulting in him smiling with surprised, yet jubilant eyes and a huge pink blush spread across his face. Luckily, the moment was captured for good.

Izaya giggled at my reaction and scooted closer to me.

"See? I painted to frame myself!" he said pointing to the crafted border, "It took me about a week, but…it was well worth it!"

I stared at him for a minute, then almost scared him half to death with my bear hug. Of course I was very careful not to break any of his bones, but it was very difficult to hold back. When I released him, I said a quiet "Thanks" and he smirked before giving me a quick, yet sparked kiss to my lips.

"So~," he piped after the tender moment, "what about my gift?! It's only fair!"

"Don't worry, flea, I got it," I said inconspicuously reaching into my back pocket, "Now…stand up."

Izaya frowned, "…Wha…?

I said it slower, "Stand…up…and I will …too."

He pouted, "I heard you, protozoan! Hmph!"

Luckily for me, he did what he was told without giving any more lip, and I went on to the next step. I've practiced this thing innumerable times before, but my legs still felt weak and I had to keep myself from trembling. I took a deep breath and looked him straight into his red orbs with my mocha ones.

"Now, can you close your eyes for me?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow, "…What the hell for? Isn't it already in a box?"

"Izaya-"

"Fine, whatever you say, Shizu-chan." he said before squeezing his eyes shut, "You're sure acting weird…"

I smiled to myself and told him to keep them closed. After holding my hand out to test my nervousness, I yelled in my head to stop shaking and ruffled my hair. I got down to the carpet with on bent knee and held out the open box.

"Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan? Don't keep me waiting!"

"…O-open your eyes."

I caught sight of the beautiful red eyes that showed themselves slowly but surely. Taking a quick glance at my own orbs, he saw the small blue box opened up and tipped with a red bow, a diamond ring set perfectly in the white, silk cushion.

"…Oh…" he gasped with widened eyes, "Aah…Oh, my God…Shi-Shizu-chan?"

I chuckled at the reaction and stared at him dreamily. I couldn't help but act like a schoolboy with a crush on a high school student.

"Izaya-kun…" I said softly, "Over a year ago, I never would've imagined that the person that I would want to be happy with for the rest of my life would be you. After all the fights, chases, and thrown city property, it was almost unbelievable, but…now you're just so…so…"

I scoffed, shaking my head, "I…I really can't describe you properly, but you did more things for me than anyone has ever done before. I have no idea what it was or how they've made me this soft, but you did it and…I…I love you. I love you – I really do."

Izaya's shocked expression melted down into a loving smile. He gave a shaky sigh and his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Shi…Shizu-chan…" he sniffled, holding his hands close to chest.

"With that whole mouthful being said…and before you and I faint…Izaya Orihara…will you marry me?"

…A dead silence rang through the room. That worried me. Maybe he wasn't ready, or was I being too quick? A little over a year isn't really all that long, but-

"OH, SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya cried out as his buckets of tears spilled on me and he collapsed into my arms. He sobbed and sobbed, his shoulders jerking nonstop. I hate to see someone cry, but…I honestly am a lost cause when it comes to the comforting part…

"Um…Iza-"

"Yes…" he answered with his face buried in my neck, "Yes…yes…yes, I'll say it over and over - yes! I wanna be with you, too! I wanna stay by your side until we're sent to our graves! I wanna prove myself loyal to you and treat you how a real man is supposed to be treated! I wanna see you every morning when we wake up in the same bed with smiles on our faces as the sun comes up! I wanna love you with all my heart and soul and show you how much I love you! So, yes, Shizuo Heiwajima, yes yes…!"

Yes…

He said yes…

He's gonna be my hus-…my wif-…well, fuck it…does it really matter?

"Izaya…" I whispered softly in his ear as he cried. His happy wails died down some after hearing my voice.

"Y-Yes, Shizu-chan?" he sniffled with a smile on his face as more tears ran down his cheeks. I pointed to the clock - 12: 00 AM - right on the dot. As he gaped at the perfect timing, I wiped the tears away with my thumb and gave his nose a light but loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas…Izaya-kun."

The holiday may some good after all.

* * *

**Aah, I'm such a n00b when it comes to smut, but I did pretty well on this, right? Took me since September to finally get this story done, though, so...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**BTW: I'll probably update ****_Hush Little Bartender, Don't You Cry_**** later on today. Gotta celebrate my birthday AND Christmas today, starting off with a brilliant morning filled with Mario Kart Wii and Pocky!**


End file.
